personahollow_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Frisco Byrd
Frisco Allen Byrd is the character representing the second tier of the Tarot Arcana, the Magician. Personality * ✔ trustworthy * ✔ caring * ✔ good sense of humor * ✔ outgoing * ✔ witty * ✔ courageous * ✔ adaptable * ✔ independent ** ✘ over-bearing ** ✘ lazy ** ✘ selfish ** ✘ glutton ** ✘ arrogant ** ✘ skeptical ** ✘ possessive Biography Frisco was born in a small seaside town in Pennsylvania, named after the city in which his parents met. He grew up in that small community, pulling girls pigtails and getting in trouble for the first thirteen years of his life. The summer before his second year of middle school however, his mother received an excellent job offer; one so good she could support the whole family on her paycheck alone. The problem? The job was in Japan. The company she worked for was looking to expand in a certain region of the country and needed a reliable regional manager to take it over. After much deliberating, his parents decided it was too good of an opportunity to pass up -- they were moving overseas! His mother got to choose where her base of operations would be, and figuring it would be best to keep her son in an environment close to what he was used to, she made it Seichō. The whole move was a big change for all of them: his mother had a lot more responsibility, his father had to adapt to being a stay-at-home dad, and Frisco himself had to learn about the Japanese school system. But being the feisty kid he was, he adjusted quickly. He might still have some hiccups here and there with cultural differences, but he's usually pretty good about talking his way out of trouble. Shadow World Shadow Self Frisco's Shadow self is actually somewhat quiet and reserved. He holds himself shyly, pondering aloud why he's so creepy towards girls. He struggles with the idea that showing people you care is a "weakness," and constantly berates himself for caring at all. Demon Frisco's demon is a representation of his persona (as a bird) and his fear of fire. It uses mainly fire attacks, with the occasional physical attack (with its talons or beak); its most powerful attack is Lightning Shower, where electricity rains from the sky and sets the entire battlefield on fire. The field stays lit and the party takes fire damage for three turns, and the demon must rest the turn after it uses the move. Fighting Style Since his weapon is so large and heavy, Frisco moves fairly slow. This gives him time to think out his actions, but it also means he has to make every move count, and that his evasion rate is less than ideal. When he gets his chance, though, his hammer does some serious damage, and the effect that has on the enemy usually gives him enough time to fall back and start the process over. Despite his bulky hammer, he actually has the entire range of the battlefield to work in thanks to his Persona, Pamola. The bird's speed allows him to travel easily and attack with powerful magic, even when Frisco is nowhere nearby. Extra Info junk here Class Schedule ---- Relationships The Fool: junk here The High Priestess: Shiori Miyazono junk here The Empress: Nix Shinko junk here The Emperor: Adrian Rowe (Takanashi) junk here The Hierophant: Aoiko Mizushina junk here The Lovers: junk here The Chariot: Seiko Morigawa junk here The Justice: Maxine Fujioka junk here The Hermit: Solita Kodoku junk here The Wheel of Fortune: Kano Tamotsumori junk here The Strength: Hoshiyo Shindou junk here The Hanged Man: Komorebi Tajimahinaraki junk here The Death: Hideaki Mitsugi junk here The Temperance: Ax Music junk here The Devil: Hikaru Akiba junk here The Tower: Takuma Hanyu junk here The Star: Ikki Komatsu junk here The Moon: Sora Tsukino junk here The Sun: Roscoe Kearney junk here Category:Characters